defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Edervic Shepard
Every single generation of his family have been born and raised in Gilneas and a sence of patriotism has been passed down and honoured from father to son, mother to daughter. Edervic is no diffrent he considers his nation great, Perhaps giveing him quite a derogative view of anything that wasen't born in his land. But this is mild compared to other Gilnean radicals. Much like their sence of justice and strength, Edervic also inherited his familys looks; milky skin and hair with disturbing red eyes. 'Past' Childhood Edervic was raised in a traditonal family, Father was a Knight and mother tended to the children. His oldiest sister Melria was considered to be raised properly and then married off to a selected and pruned gentlemen possibly older then her aslong as his reputation served well, a stable wealth and was able to heir a child. Although she had other intentions and these would soon be put into question. Edervic was the youngiest child, with only his middle sibling between him and Melria. Joshuah the middle brother was often kept behind the scenes he was frequently ill considered weak from birth Mother frequently tended to him and when she was cooking, Edervic and His sister would clean their brothers sheets, whipe his brow and perform other faithful tasks. This was considered the burden of the family, and with the Father was away in the war. It fell to them. Adolescence With Melria now 19, Joshuah 17 and Edervic 15. Times were changing things came to pass that would soon split the family apart. Father was struck down by an orc, but he was not alone. Many messengers came to the village year, delivering word of Husbands, Sons and Brothers all lost to the Greenskin Horde. The news; as you can imagine. struck the family difficultly, Mother drowned in her misery and fell prey to madness. But Melria's path was changed the most, She picked up her family's sword and ran out the home, the rain spat at her flesh, her skirt raced in the wind, as she sprinted barefoot across country, past fields, villages, Even The sky found it hard to keep up with her and her red eyes now filled with a sickly hate. To the gates of Gilneas she arrived. She was stopped, fell to the floor wheeping and demanding permission to join the war, In the arms of Edervic. Demanding he let her go and allowed her to " Skin and flay every demon flith!, Man, woman and child! ". She would get her chance. No more then three nights after the news was delivered to the home of The Shepards. Melria had gathered her things, silently shut the door and took one last glance at her family one, Edervic watched from the window, he looked betrayed and perhaps that day he was. Now left with a sickly brother and a maddened mother. He always asked himself "Why did she get the luxury of revenge? ". Within a week of her fathers demise Melria had joined The Stormwind Military against The orcs. Adulthood He grew cold. Abandoned now, with a double burden. He had no time for studies, no time for his own path. He had to help the remnants of his family. The world began to close off and not just for him, not just metaphorically, but truely. Whispers and gossip of the plague frightened even their king and in time this fed his judgement. The gates closed, Gilneas became one single land and a single world of gray skys, rain and cliffs. And it soon became his prision. Melria was lucky, She got out. The Curse Everything happened so quickly the wave of hungry, gnawing, beastily worgen stripped the countryside bare the kingdom became consumed in it's anger it's arrogance as the King prayered to the light to shine once more on the damned land. A young gentlemen gathered his mother and his brother into the largest bedroom, He held them both promised them everything in the world, anything that would calm them both. He spoke louder over the barking, the growling the clawing of wood! But not a single voice could stop them, they burst through and it all went black just after a flash of red on wall. 'Cataclysm' The taste of raw meat was on his tongue, ghastly but strangely sweet. His eyes opened he was bound. Prodded, poked and inspected by a Royal alchemist. He fealt strange, warmer then usual and could feel something diffrent about his hands. But he couldn't see, Perhaps it was better this way for now A warm rush engulfed him and soon he fealt normal again. He was set free, and saw once more. Duskhaven was the start of everything.